


Pokemon Quest: Wallachia Region

by Khaleesi_0f_Trolls



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon, F/M, Gen, Multi, Original Pokemon Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls/pseuds/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls
Summary: Basically everything is the same in the Castlevania series but there are Pokémon and Pokémon battles ensue in every fight scene





	1. The Start

_ Somewhere in Wallachia Region, 1455 _

"Now, I want you to behave yourselves when we enter, and that means you Audino." Lisa bit back a laugh as the healing Pokémon made a face at that last bit, but remained silent. Marowak nodded and gripped her bone club tightly as she gently pressed herself against Lisa, as if to reassure her. Taking a deep breath,Lisa gripped the knife she held in her hand and banged on the metal doors.

_ Maybe he's not home?  _ She wonders when nothing happened. She lifts her hand to bang on the door again when it suddenly swings open. Lisa bit back a yelp as several Zubats flew out of the castle but none dropped down to attack her. Relieved that she wouldn't have to fight, she steps into the castle with Marowak and Audino at her side.

Inside the castle it was dimly lit, save for several candles and a few Litwicks and Chandelure hovering around the vast room. Lisa gripped her knife tightly as her two companions stayed close, Marowak glaring at the little candle Pokémon while Audino looked around warily. She heard the doors close behind her, but continued to walk on. If she couldn't find this man, she'll certainly search through the castle for him. Up ahead at the large stairwell she caught sight of a tall dark figure staring down at her.

"My name is Lisa, I am from the village of Lupu. I want to be a doctor." She said loudly to the figure as she sheathed her knife. Audino gave a small growl as the dark figure moved and disappeared from sight, but Lisa quickly grabbed it's arm to keep it from moving. She could hear the giggling of something in the shadows, probably some curious ghost Pokémon as she looked around for whoever she was speaking to earlier.

"You bang on my front because you want to put chicken blood on peasants?" Lisa heard someone say and she looked around wildly.

"Don't mistake me for a witch, everybody out there already does that, I believe in science." She responds as she tries looking for the source of the voice. "But I need to know more. I've exhausted my other options, and all the stories say the man who lives here has secret knowledge."

Audino and Marowak give loud yelps of terror as a large bat like creature suddenly lands near them and hiss at the startled Pokémon. Audino growls back very loudly and looked ready to charge at this new for when Marowak grabs it's fist and shakes her head wildly to point back at their trainer. Lisa was about to step forward when she feels something approach her from behind.

"I am Vlad Dracula Tepes, and I do not get many visitors." The voice said loudly, now coming from behind Lisa as the bat creature snarls at her Pokémon. "What do you have to trade for my knowledge, Lisa from Lupu? The lives of your Pokémon?"

Lisa's eyes narrowed when she felt a clawed hand touch her shoulder. No one threatened the lives of her Pokémon, and no one would get away with it, and no one will scare her this easily. Both her Pokémon looked back at her in terror and she gripped her hands into fists before stepping away from this Vlad Dracula.

"Perhaps I can help you relearn some manners." She stated as she turned to face him. "I've crossed the threshold of your home and you haven't offered me a drink or even to take my coat. And on top of that, your weird bat thing is threatening my own Pokémon, it ought to learn some manners too if it's going to be like this every time a stray and new Pokémon enters this place."

"What if we took a drink from you?" Vlad Dracula asked as he stepped forward threateningly. "Or have you and your little pets loaded yourselves with silver, crosses, garlic and other superstitious things?"

Lisa's eyes widened in surprise. "We might have eaten some roasted garlic earlier, is that rude?" She asked, now worrying the vampire was going to kick them out for that. "It was all we had left to eat. I'm not really into superstition,or being some muttering wise woman with boiled nettles and entrails, I want to heal people and Pokémon. I want to learn."

The vampire laughed as he snapped his fingers, calling back the bat creature as it crawled to him. "You are definitely different from most humans I've met in recent times, and not many would call out my Noivern on his behavior like that. He's harmless, I can assure you, he just doesn't like new Pokémon he's never seen before. Also, it seems like you have attracted one of my Swoobats."

Lisa heard a little chitter by her ear and gasped in surprise as a little furry bat Pokémon with a heart shaped nose fluttered in front of her, a big smile on its face before it flew off to flutter around Audino and land on its head.

"Well maybe we can teach you two to like people and other Pokémon again, or at least tolerate them, or stop putting them on sticks."

"I gave that up a long time ago." The vampire chuckles as he walks forward with Noivern following him. "Where is Lupu?"

Lisa hurried forward with her Pokémon behind her. "You don't travel much." She said when she reached him.

"I can travel, this entire structure is a traveling machine."

"But...you don't, do you? Maybe you should, the world is changing. Travel like people do, you might like it!"

"I've known you two minutes, and you offer me to walk the earth like an ordinary peasant, while I give you the knowledge of immortals."

Lisa gasps when they enter a vast room full of various instruments of science and shelves full of books. "They won't be peasants anymore if you teach them." She says turning to Vlad. "They won't live such short scared lives if they have real medicine and if they can't find a strong healer Pokémon. They won't be superstitious if they learned how the world really works!"

"Why should I do that?" Vlad asks as she approaches him.

"To make the world better." Lisa says and puts a hand on her chest. "Start with me and my Pokémon, and we'll start with you and Noivern."

The old vampire smiles, obviously touched by her words, before bowing to her. "I think I might like you."

🦇🦇🦇🦇🦇

_ Twenty years later, Lupu Village _

The whole church was deserted, and for that Adrien was grateful. His chest was still hurting from the fight with his father and he winced in pain, and he was very sure poor Noibat was also in pain as well after trying to attack Noivern. He should have known something was wrong when his mother's Swoobat came flying back to the castle in a panicked state, scared out of its wits as Audino followed limping and covered in bruises. His mother's Pokémon never left her side, unless something terrible had happened, which was the case. All but three of her Pokemon aids had either died in the fire that took her house, or were killed at the stake in front of her, which he heard from the villagers. So many good Pokemon who just wanted to aid her in healing, becoming stronger in their healing abilities so they could fix the worst injuries or even cure diseases or any sicknesses.

The stake where Lisa and some of her aids had been burned at was empty, save for the ashes and burned bones. Adrien's Cubone, who had accompanied him from the castle, ran forward to the altar where the stake was and began sobbing loudly over the bones and ashes of what Adiren could only guess belonged to Marowak. She had always been so kind and gentle with him for as long as he could remember, carrying him around the house and keeping an eye on him while his mother and Audino were busy, letting him play with her bone club and entertaining him with it by juggling it around and balancing it on her tail and nose. He remembered the time she disappeared for a few days, returning with a single egg and happily handing it to him, and several nights later his Cubone was born, a new addition to their home and to the little team of Pokemon he was building.

"I'm so sorry mother…" the half vampire murmured as he walked to the altar to pick up the sobbing Pokémon and cradled him to his injured chest. He couldn't bring himself to cry, at least not now. He had to get to Gresit, he had already sent his Pokémon to wait for him there so they could wait for that hunter and scholar he needed to help him. Would they have a strong team of their own? Would they be able to handle a battle against his father? What if his weren't strong enough to defeat his father after a year?

As he was thinking this, he noticed Cubone had stopped his loud sobbing, occasionally sniffling to jump out of his arms and start rummaging through the ashes and burned bones until he pulled out an oddly shaped skull.

"Oh...that's your mother's." He murmured as the young Pokémon tried to wipe something off of it before placing it over his little head. The skull was a little too big for Cubone's head, but that didn't seem to stop him from adjusting the skull so he could see out of the eyeholes. “Guess you’ll grow into it?”

Cubone nods in agreement as he reaches up for Adrian to pick him up. Once he was off the floor, he climbed onto Adrien’s shoulder, holding onto a handful of his hair and waving his small bone club angrily at the sky.

“Come on then, let’s rejoin the others.” Adrien said gently as he placed one hand on his Pokemon to make sure he didn’t fall off his shoulder. “We have a long rest until the year is up.”


	2. Necropolis (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after the attack on the town of Targoviste, an excommunicated man and his faithful Lycanroc rest in a tavern, unaware of the dangers to come

_ Wallechia Region (town of Murdenu), 1476 _

_ Can’t they talk about something else? _ Trevor Belmot thought in annoyance as he took another swig from his mug. The two men at the bar were talking about some weird shit earlier, but now they ended up blabbering about things that even he in his drunken state didn't want to hear. Guess he was starting to get sober now, and that bartender hadn't came around to refill his tankard.

Glancing under the table he found his Lycanroc still asleep at his feet, or more like it was trying to sleep. It kept grunting in annoyance and covering its ears with its paws, trying to block out the annoying conversation. Chuckling to himself, Trevor used his boot to gently scratch the the wolf Pokémon's belly to comfort it and it seemed to actually work.

"Where's my fucking refill." Trevor mutters to himself as he glances at the bar. Now there were three men standing there with the bartender, the new man babbling like crazy while the smallest Mareep he had ever seen clung to his ankles looking rather terrified. The one talking and ranting earlier was now ranting how the great houses of Wallechia were to blame for all this stupid wars, and how they unfairly used such powerful Pokémon to destroy a lot of land during their fights.

_ Ha, not our fault that we actually bother to train the ones we find to be strong enough to aid us in any kind of fight.  _ Trevor thinks to himself.  _ Even the most common Pidgey if trained right could become powerful enough to take on a Salamence. _

"Should have killed all the Belmonts!" The man snapped angrily. "Them and their stupid Pokémon!"

"Shit." Trevor mutters as he feels Lycanroc stand up and brush against his leg before stepping out from under the table.

If these people find out he's a Belmont, how was he going to get out of this one? He left his other two Pokémon outside because they didn't like the smell of the bar's interior, leaving him with Lycanroc. And Lycanroc was still recovering from that fight it had with a Serviper earlier that day, so if it came down to them trying to fight with their own Pokémon he was going to have to avoid using the one he currently has.

This man's rant about the unfairness and coming from shit because they didn't matter was now starting to annoy the hunter, and he wasn't even that drunk anymore to ignore it. His tankard was still empty because that damn bartender was too busy listening to the other man's ranting. With an annoyed sigh, he got up from the table and motioned for Lycanroc to remain there as he approached the bar.

"Sorry, can I get my ale?" Trevor asks when he reached the bar. "It's just that I'm sobering up, and can I get maybe a bowl of water for my companion Pokémon as well?"

"Alright alright, but I want to see some coin from you now." The bartender said tapping on the table in front of him.

Trevor reached for his small bag of coins, only to find it missing from his belt. Odd, he was sure he had it. Did one of his other two Pokémon steal it before he went inside to keep him from getting too drunk? Trevor checked the other side of his belt to see if maybe he moved it, and found it right next to his whip.

“Oi! What's that on your chest?" The man, who had been ranting earlier, asked pointing to Trevor's chest.

"My shirt." He replies bluntly before holding up the small bag. "Just one more tankard eh? Something to keep me warm while I find a tree to sleep under."

"That's a family crest, I know it." The man states as he pushes his companion aside to stand closer to Trevor.

"I don't." Trevor responds before turning to the bartender. "Just one more drink and then I'll leave, alright?" Might as well leave before a fight broke out, so at least he could leave without Lycanroc getting even more injured and so he could at least leave without any new bruises for the week.

"That's a Belmont crest!" The man practically shouted, now getting into Trevor's personal space.

"Really?" Trevor asks before turning his attention back to the bartender. Probably wouldn't be a good idea to get drunk if he wanted to leave this bar in one piece. "Look, here's the money."

"You're a Belmont aren't you?" The man asked. "House of Belmont, family Belmont!"

"Never met them. Listen, forget it, I'll just go."

"No, you're a Belmont!" The man shoves Trevor roughly, earning a loud growl from Lycanroc. Trevor quickly motioned for it to stay quiet as he tried to steady himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The hunter says.

"Yes you do. Everyone knows the Belmonts dealt in black magic and dangerous Pokémon." The man says as he and the other two men along with the bartender surround Trevor. "The Belmonts dealt with monsters."

"The Belmonts fought monsters." Trevor snaps before quickly saying, "So I'm told. This is just an old shirt."

"The Belmonts were excommunicated by the church, banished, disowned, their lands taken because they and their Pokémon were evil." The man continued. God how many people were still mad about Belmonts? "And now Dracula's hordes are abroad in the land, and who's fault is that?"

"Well it ain't mine." Trevor retorts.

"The Belmonts dealt with black magic, and now black magic is all over Wallechia! I think you know exactly who's fault it is.

Well that was his cue to leave. "I'm leaving, alright?" Trevor says. "I'm leaving, now. Lycanroc, let's go."

"So you can lead your monster friends here?" The man asks, shoving Trevor again.

"So I can find somewhere to piss and somewhere to sleep while my Lycanroc can rest without injuring itself some more." Trevor snaps. Now he was getting pissed. If he was going to fight, he might as well do it himself without getting Lycanroc or his other companions involved.

"You can sleep right here, you and your mutt." The man sneered.

“You haven’t got your shovel.”

And with that, the man threw his fist, hitting him square in the face. "I don't need it. Confess and I'll make it quick." The man sneered. "What's your name?"

"Jesus of Nazareth.” Trevor grunts and stands up to open his cloak, revealing his two weapons. “Look, I'm carrying a short sword, and a whip, along with a Lycanroc who despite being injured can still fight." The fact that the man wasn't even bothered by his warning a bit unsettling. Trevor grunted in pain as the man's boot connected with his groin and fell to his knees. "Trevor Belmont, house Belmont, last son of the Belmont family, happy now?" Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lycanroc on its feet and snarling loudly, ready to jump into the fight without hesitation..

"Now." The man smirked and kicked again, this time aiming for his face, but Trevor was ready this time.

Before the man's foot could connect with his face,Trevor managed to grab it and held it up before lifting it higher and sent the bastard falling to the floor before kicking him in the face.

“Jump in anytime now if you want to help!” Trevor yells as two of the other men come running at him. Lycanroc gave a loud howl and charged at one of the men, headbutting him in the stomach while Trevor got hit in the face by another. At one point, Trevor wasn’t sure if that small Mareep joined in the fight but he did see it trying to headbutt Lycanroc, only for it to just kick it away.

_ Well this certainly is one of those shitty days. _ The hunter thought when one of the other men, a tall broad man who looked like he ate bricks for supper punched him right in the face, sending him flying and hitting the floor.

“That’s how you want it?” He yelled at the men. “Listen, I used to fight fucking vampires!” The man with the Mareep hit him right in the face and grabbed his arms to hold them back.

“Kick him!” He yelled at his taller companion.

Trevor wasn’t even ready to brace himself for the pain, and he wasn’t expecting to get hit in the crotch  _ again _ . “Would you please leave my testicles alone?!” He wheezed, before getting punched in the face by the bartender. Well, now he was more pissed off than he was earlier.

Narrowing his eyes and trying to ignore the pain, Trevor threw his head back to hit the man holding him right in the face and knocking him to the floor. The bartender threw another swing at him, but this time Trevor was ready and grabbed the man’s face before shoving him forcefully onto the table.

“I am Trevor fucking Belmont, and I’ve never lost a fight to man nor fucking beast.” He snarled as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He felt something hit his ankles and felt himself fall back onto his back painfully. “Oh shit.” He muttered when he saw the bigger man grab a chair and hold it over his head and swung it down to break over Trevor.

Trevor groans in pain as the man stands triumphantly over him. Glancing to the side, he saw Lycanroc still standing a few feet away and snarling loudly at the man. Smirking to himself, Trevor loudly yelled, “Lycanroc, accelerock!” With a loud howl, Lycanroc charged at the man and plowed right into him. The man fell over with a loud yell and groaned as he hit the floor, signifying Trevor was actually the last man still standing in the bar.

“Stupid bastards.” He mutters as he tries to get up, wincing in pain. Lycanroc came running over, whining and gently pushing its head under his arm to help him up. “Thanks...I really do owe you this time.”

The two limped out of the bar, Trevor trying not to lean oh his injured companion while letting Lycanroc lean against him for support. He wasn’t even a few steps from the bar when he fell over to vomit what he could only guess was his meal from earlier. He heard something barking in the distance and heard Lycanroc bark back in response. Lifting his head, Trevor sees a large and familiar dog Pokemon rushing towards him.

“Oh hi…” He wheezes as the creature approaches him, a very annoyed Stoutland with a Sylveon riding it’s back. “Miss me already old girl?”

The Stoutland gave an annoyed huff as she moves to let Trevor stand and stumble away further from the bar as the Sylveon jumps off her back to run to him and wrap it’s ribbons around one of his wrists.

"I hope you bleed... through your asses!" Trevor screamed as he got up from the floor and stumbled forward. Stoutland did not seem happy with his new state, and lowered herself to the ground to let him climb on. "Thanks... you're an angel…"

With another annoyed huff, Stoutland got up from the ground and proceeded to walk out of the town with Lycanroc cradled against his chest and Sylveon running alongside her to make sure Trevor didn't fall off. Trevor buries his face into her soft fur, grateful that he doesn’t have to walk in his sorry and injured state and neither did Lycanroc. After a while they were soon deep in the forest, where Stoutland stopped to let them get down.

“Sorry about that fight, shouldn’t have had you jump in when you’re injured like this. Trevor said as he carefully placed Lycanroc down on the ground where there was a patch of soft grass under the large tree he figured was a good place for all of them to rest. The wolf Pokemon gave a small growl and stood up a bit to gently lick his face, as if to assure him it wasn’t his fault. With a tired chuckle, Trevor gently scratched it between the ears before laying himself down next to it. Sylveon gave a little yip before jumping onto his chest and laying itself down, it’s head snuggled against the fur of his cloak. “Stoutie, you want to join us?” 

Stoutland simply shook her head, shifting away from the group to sit at another part of the tree, her back to Trevor where she could keep an eye on things. With a shrug, Trevor made himself comfortable and wrapped one arm around Lycanroc and placed the other on Sylveon. Tomorrow was probably still going to be as bad as today, but at least he knew he was going to see tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks why Trevor owns a Sylveon, I think it started as a joke in the just-castlevaina-imagines Discord server I'm in during the early stages of constructing this story. I originally gave Trevor a scrappy little Eevee, and someone jokingly suggested it evolved into Sylveon so it could use it's ribbons to fight the way Trevor uses his whip to fight.  
After a while this idea ended up staying and becoming a part of the story.  
The Stoutland Trevor travels with used to belong to one of his parent's, and was the one to help him escape during the fire after it was told by his parents to protect him and take him somewhere safe. I always felt like Trevor would own some very loyal dog Pokemon in this au, hence why he also has a Lycanroc who he raised and trained as a child and has been his traveling and battle companion ever since
> 
> Also forgot to add, Lycanroc in this story is the midday form version for all those who are confused


	3. Necropolis (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor and his team soon arrive at the city of Gresit, hoping to find some food and a place to stay for the night. As usual, trouble follows

The next morning, Trevor awoke to something large and warm pressed against his right side. Opening his eyes and tilting his head a bit to see what it was, he was greeted with a bunch of dark blue fur and the sound of something softly snoring.

_ Of course you wouldn’t leave us to freeze like that. _ He thought to himself when he realized it was Stoutland. He carefully sat up, trying very hard to not awaken Sylveon who was still asleep. Lycanroc lifted its head up from the grass and gave a sleepy yawn before trying to stand up.

“Alright you need to wake up too.” Trevor sighed as he gently tried to shake Sylveon awake. The little pink Pokemon made an annoyed growling noise before sitting up and giving Trevor the most annoyed face he had seen it make. “Oh come on, it’s not fair that we all have to wake up to go find us some breakfast and you get to nap.”

After gently shaking Stoutland awake, Trevor carefully placed Lycanroc on her back so it wouldn’t have to walk, and the four were soon on the move again. He was already starting to feel the effects of the hangover, much to his annoyance. After walking for a while they soon came to the edge of the forest, in the distance there stood a large city.

"Bloody Gresit, last stop between us and starvation." Trevor says to his team. "The next town is bloody forty miles away."

As they were about to walk forward, they heard a loud animal screech and the Pokémon went rigid. From where he stood Trevor could see a few dark shapes jumping off the walls of the city and running towards the other side of the forest. Demons, probably from Dracula's horde. As much as he didn't want to go down there and cross paths with the creatures, Trevor knew he had to at least get himself some food and find someone willing to heal Lycanroc and his other two Pokémon. They soon approached the city hates, only to find them blocked off with debris and rubble.

"No one's getting in, and no one's getting out. Pretty sure they didn't do this just to deny us breakfast." Trevor mutters before he felt Sylveon tug on the side of his coat. Once it was sure it had his attention, Sylveon dropped his cape and pointed with its ribbons towards the side of the city wall before running in the direction it was pointing at. Trevor looked to Stoutland, who simply shrugged before trotting off after Sylveon and Trevor followed.

Sylveon was waiting for them by a large pool of water filled with weird debris, and near it was a large sewer pipe. Trevor looked down at the water in disgust and frowned, before looking to Sylveon. The Pokémon gave a little bark before leaping onto a nearby log that sat in the water, ran across it before jumping into a fallen stone cross and made it to the wall near the sewer pipe.

"You two stay here, find another way in." Trevor said to Stoutland and Lycanroc. "Unlike Sylveon, I do think you two will have some problems climbing up a shit pipe."

The two dog Pokémon looked at each other before looking back to Trevor and nodded. Once they had left, Trevor jumped into the same objects Sylveon used to get to the other side of the pond until he reached the pipe. As they were about to climb into the pipe, Trevor heard something coming down it and jumped back in alarm as nasty smelling water came flying out the pipe and into the pond.

"God forbid you should warn anyone before emptying your fucking shit pots." Trevor groans in disgust before following Sylveon into the pipe, taking care not to touch the leftover muck that stayed at the bottom of the pipe. "Never thought I'd be so hungry to climb up a shit pipe in pursuit of breakfast."

After a while of climbing and trying not to throw up at the smell, Trevor and Sylveon soon emerged from the pipe. He found no one at the entrance of the pipe, save for one guard and a Growlithe who had their backs to them. Trevor bent down to pull a small knife out of his boot, just in case the guard was going to hear him and start asking him questions, only to hear the man snore. Trevor smirked when he saw even the Growlithe was asleep as well, allowing him and Sylveon to pass them with no trouble.

While he made his way to the square, Trevor could see that the whole city looked like it had been attacked by something quite destructive. Blood was streaked on the walls and rooftops, a few times he found people picking up the dead bodies of both humans and Pokémon off the streets to toss them into carts, and that sight was enough to make Sylveon climb up his coat to sit on his shoulder. At one point Trevor even saw some makeshift tents on the streets filled with people and some Pokémon, all sporting injuries or trying to eat or sleep.

Within time they soon arrived at the city's square and marketplace. Trevor immediately made his way to a stand where an elderly woman had several parcels of meat hanging from the ceiling of the stand.

"What would one coin buy me?" He asks the vendor, pulling out a small gold coin from his pocket. 

"A bit of dried goat." The vendor responds as she was wiping her knife. "Haven't seen you before."

"Just passing through with my Sylveon. I'll take it, thanks." Trevor says gesturing to his companion as the woman starts cutting a piece off one of the hanging meats.

"You'd want to pass through quicker."

"Yeah, I guess you've got some troubles here. Is there a defense of it?"

"Don't need it, we've got a tribe of Speakers in the city. What's done what needs to be done, the Speakers will leave." The vendor hands Trevor his piece of meat before cutting off a smaller piece of the same meat and holding it out to him. "Here, that cat thing of yours looks like it could use a little more meat on her bones."

"That would be a Sylveon, and  _ he _ is a male." Trevor says as he accepts the meat and holds it out to his partner, who happily accepted it. "Thanks."

They walk around the marketplace, Trevor going up to random people and asking them what was going on while Sylveon scampered around his legs and growling at random Pokémon who approached them before Trevor had to pick him up off the floor and carry him in his arms before a fight would break out.

"Seriously, how many times do I have to tell you, stop picking fights with everything that approaches you in a non-threatening way." Trevor scolds as they walked out of the square and into an alley. "As happy as I am that you kept that spunky attitude and fighting spirit you developed as an Eevee before evolving, stop picking fights with weaker Pokémon."

Sylveon huffs in annoyance as they passed by three men, two dressed in black while the other wore a baggy blue robe and were being followed by a Persian holding a small dead looking Pidgey in its mouth. Sylveon growled as the passing Pokémon before Trevor gave it a scolding look and stopped when he heard one of the men they passed start talking. Glancing back, Trevor could see the two dark dressed men threatening the older man in the blue robes while one held a large staff that looked like a large thin cross in his hands.

"No, we're moving on." Trevor mutters as he starts to walk, but stops again when one of the men begins yelling more angrily at the elderly man. With an annoyed sigh, Trevor released Sylveon and grabbed his whip as the man was about to strike the elder man down. A loud crack sounded through the alley and Trevor smiled to himself when the stave and the man's finger fell to the floor.

"Oh hell, I'm sorry I was trying to snatch that out of your hands, how's your finger?" Trevor asks pointing to his pointer finger as the men looked at him in surprise.

"What fucking finger?!" The man, who he could now see was a priest, screamed as he held up his injured hand.

"That's no way for a man of the cloth to talk, when are you going to get that looked at?" Trevor responds as Sylveon eyes the Persian, who was glaring daggers back at him.

"Kill the bastard!" The priest screamed as his companion and turned to the Persian. "And kill his companion!"

"Look I really don't like priests, or weird cat Pokémon, so let's just drop the matter and be done with this."

"Kill him now!"

"Last warning, this'll get nasty."

The other priest looks at his injured companion before glaring at Trevor and with a flick of his hand he was now holding a large knife in his hand.

"Oh that's a funny thing for a priest to carry, that's a thief's knife." Trevor says as the Persian drops the Pidgey to the ground and lunges for Sylveon as the priest lunges for him. "Seriously? Well, I'm out of practice but I'm stone cold sober, someone will get hurt."

Trevor manages to dodge the man's attempt to stab him. As the priest aimed again, Trevor discreetly wrapped the end of his whip around the man's leg and shoves him away. Sylveon seemed to be having fun dodging the Persian's flimsy attempts to swipe at him, and much to Trevor's amusement, his partner Pokémon manages to wrap his ribbons around the cat's ankles and flip it over. And like Pokémon like master, he did the same with his own opponent.

"Kill him! Kill them both!" The injured priest screamed as he clutched his hand to his chest.

The other priest got off the ground and tried to stab Trevor again when the hunter swung his whip and hit the man right in the face. The priest gave a loud scream of agony as he fell to the floor clutching his newly injured eye. Trevor heard a loud yowl and turned to see Sylveon with his jaws locked on the Persian's neck rather tightly.

"Sylveon, return." He ordered loudly before turning to the injured hand priest. "Pick him up and take him back to your church. Don't you ever bother this man or his people again."

Sylveon reluctantly released the Persian, who runs off after it's injured masters, and walked back to the Pidgey to poke it with one foot. The little brown bird was surprisingly still alive, much to Trevor's relief, and gave a nervous chirp before flying back to the elderly man and landing in his outstretched hands.

"The violence wasn't necessary.” The elderly man said as he returned his Pokémon to his shoulder and smiled at Trevor. “But it is appreciated. I am the elder of the Caldeic Speakers, thank you and your little friend for your kindness and your restraint.”

“Your welcome, Elder.” Trevor says with a nod as Sylveon climbs back up his cape to sit on his shoulder. “Can we accompany you to your train?”

“We have settled here in Gresit, no caravans. But I would be glad to have your company on the way to our lodging.”

“How many are you?” Trevor asks as he follows the Elder through the alley.

“Eleven, with four Pokemon.” The elder responds. “Though I insist we be counted as twelve and seven. One of us and some Pokemon are missing you see.” 

They soon emerged from the alley to a large open field area filled with partially demolished houses. And much to Trevor’s surprise, both Stoutland and Lycanroc were standing outside of one of the buildings that the Speaker elder was pointing to and claiming as his people’s dwelling place. Sylveon gave a joyful little yip and jumped off Trevor’s shoulder to go greet his friends, who seemed quite overjoyed to see him as well.

“I see these two must be yours.” The elder chuckles as Sylveon and Lycanroc and Stoutland come running back to Trevor. We found them around here, patched the Lycanroc up as best as we could.”

“Thank you, I’ve been meaning to get his injuries checked.” Trevor says as Lycanroc holds up one bandaged paw to show him.

Once inside the house, Trevor saw the place was lit with several candles and being occupied by ten other Speakers with a Bellosom, a Fletchling and a small Charmander.

“Elder, we were worried about you!” One Speaker said as he arose from the floor and approached them. “I told you it was too soon to go outdoors.”

"And I told you it was necessary to offer aid to the people." The elder responded. "However I was met by some of the Christian priests."

"Are you alright?"

"Thanks to this man." The elder turned towards Trevor. "He and his traveling companion walked me back home safely, although I fear there may be terrible things ahead because of it."

The younger Speaker looked to Trevor. "What did you do?"

"I'm a little out of practice, they're both still alive, along with that Persian of theirs." Trevor replies scratching his chin.

"You used violence on them?!" The younger Speaker asked in horror.

"The younger people believe that words can speak louder than actions." The elder explained.

"Well your Speakers words are what you do." Trevor murmured.

"You know of us?" The younger Speaker asked, looking quite surprised.

"My family has always been on good terms with Speakers, although my father once got into a fight with one." Trevor responds as he walks to one of the windows.

"True Speakers don't fight."

"When he tried to convince a Speaker to have your oral history and Pokemon knowledge transcribed on paper." Trevor adds turning back to them.

"Ah yes, we are quite protective of our ways." The elder said with a small laugh. "History is a living thing, paper is dead. Would you like something to eat?"

"I'd prefer something to drink." Trevor replies.

"Arn, bring our friends some water."

"Oh... nevermind then. Actually give some to my Pokemon, they need it. Trevor says waving his hand dismissively. “Maybe you can tell me why you’re here.”

"Speakers live anywhere they seem right, you must know that." Arn, the Speaker talking to him earlier, responded.

"I know that Speakers are a nomadic tribe, you seem to have been here for a while."

"How do you know that?"

"Because the locals are blaming you for the attacks."

"That's the church's doing, they need something to blame."

"To divert people from the truth, that the church itself brought Dracula's hordes down on the land." The elder adds as Trevor walks to the other end of the house.

"Really?" The hunter asks.

"There were Speakers in Targoviste a year ago. The church burned Dracula's wife at the stake as a witch."

"Shit…"

"That is indeed one way of putting it."

"You didn't answer my question."

The elder looked at Trevor solemnly before walking to a crate and sat on top of it. "There is no structure left in Gresit, no doctors, no aid. If you know Speakers, you know we can't turn away from those in need. That is why we are here."

"You may as well tell them the rest." Arn commented and the elder nodded.

"In Speaker history there is an old story, a legend probably." The elder then explained an old legend of a savior and a group of powerful Pokemon who slept under Gresit until they were needed until there was a darkness in the land.

"Yeah I've heard that one, "The Sleeping Soldier"." Trevor commented. "It's a local legend, sounds weirdly convenient to me is you know what I mean."

"Exactly how much do you know about this?" The elder asked them.

"I'm a Belmont," Trevor responds and shifts a part of his cloak to show him the small family symbol on his chest. "So I know you're nomadic people who gather knowledge, memorize it, carry complete spoken histories with you. I also know you gather hidden knowledge and have practitioners of magic in your tribes, along with some certain Pokemon that have special powers.”

"A Belmont? I thought your family had vanished." Arn said in surprise.

"If by vanished is the polite way of saying exiled, hated and burned out of the ancestral home." Trevor said gesturing to his own Pokemon, who had sat themselves by the fireplace.

"Then you know something of magic." Said the elder. "And so you know that just because we found a story in our past, it doesn't mean it originated there. The wisest and cleverest of our magicians know that time is not absolute, that it is possible to hear stories from the future."

"So you think there is someone who can save the city is asleep under it, and you are here to wait for him?" Trevor asked and the elder nodded.

"One of us went to look for him."

"This would be your missing Speaker."

"Yes, that one went into the catacombs under the mazolium west of the church, has not returned."

"Isn't there a head man in Gresit you can go to?"

"He died in the first horde attack. Our searches have been unsuccessful.” The elder sighed before looking back to Trevor. “So, what are your plans?”

"Find some more food, find some drink, get drunk, eat some food, move on.” Tevor replies with a shrug.

"That’s it?” Arn asks.

"Maybe find a tall tree, sit in it and watch the show before I move on. All the good little people dying horribly no doubt."

"You feel no compassion?” The elder asks.

"This is what the church wanted.” Trevor retorted.“My family and our trained Pokemon were the only ones who could have fought Dracula, but they didn’t want us. They wanted to fight the darkness on their own terms, good luck to them.”

"But the ordinary people of Wallechia, they didn’t get a choice.” The elder pointed out.

"For evil bastards in power, all ordinary people have to do is stand aside and keep quiet. There’s always a choice.”

"Well, find a good tall tree. You can watch us die too.” The elder commented.

"Don’t be crazy. Leave now, head south, hook up with another train.”

"It’s his grandchild!” Arn suddenly spoke up.

"Arn!”

"I don’t care! It’s the elder’s grandchild down there, along with their Pokemon, we can’t even bury them.” Arn stated and looked down at the floor mournfully. “It’s just not our way to leave our dead unattended to.”

"We’re staying for the people of Gresit." The elder insisted.

"Yes, we do. But we also hope-"

"So you're staying to die with the good people of Gresit because it's a good thing to do, but because you don't have your grandchild's body?" Trevor interrupted.

"If you want to put it that way." The elder said with a small nod.

"If I go and recover your kid's body, will you please leave?" Trevor asks as he walks over to his Pokemon and motions for Sylveon to stand. "Wait outside the city, give your aid to the survivors when the night horde just rips through this place."

"Why would you do that?" Arn asked.

"They're going to come for you soon, the good people, it's going to be a polgrom." Trevor responds and turns to the Speakers. "They were talking about it in the marketplace this morning."

"I don't think you answered my question."

"I know what it's like to be persecuted by your own country for the accident of your birth." Trevor says as he walks back to Arn and turns to the Elder. "If I find your grandchild, will you leave the city before nightfall?”

"If that is the condition of your recovery, then yes.” The older man agreed.

Trevor cracked his fingers and walked over to one of the seated Speakers, taking an apple from their hands before walking to the door with Sylveon at his heels. “I’m leaving now, don’t go walking about to find people to give support to. Stay right here, if anyone comes Stoutie and Lycanroc will keep you safe.”

"Belmont,” the elder called as Trevor was to push the door open. “It is not dying that frightens us, it’s living without ever having done our best.”

Trevor stood there at the door for a moment before gently pushing it open. “I don’t care.”

Once out the door, Trevor looked down at Sylveon and bit into his apple. “Come on, we have a lot of ground to cover before nightfall.”


	4. Labyrinth (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor and Sylveon venture into the catacombs for the missing Speaker and their Pokémon, only to find more than what they were expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been drawing and posting some stuff for this au on Instagram, so if anyone wants to check out what I have look up the #castlevaniapokemon tag on Instagram for random doodles, sneak peeks of future chapters and whatever else I manage to put on with that tag

_ Town of Gresit, old graveyard _

It didn’t take long for them to reach the graveyard. Inside was filled with several tombstones, and at one point he was sure he saw some strange looking ghost Pokemon sitting on top of the tombs before they seemed to melt into the mist. He found a large crypt, one covered with statues of demons and ghost Pokemon that looked surprisingly real. Inside he found several statues, an old stone coffin, but that  _ was it. _

_ Now if I was a Speaker looking for a sleeping warrior, where would be the best place to look for a secret entrance? _ As he was thinking, Trevor noticed Sylveon had jumped on top of the stone coffin and was staring up at something. He stood back and looked in the direction he was looking at before shifting slightly. What he thought was just a normal stone wall had moved as well, indicating there was some sort of hole up there.

"Atta boy." He murmured, giving the Pokémon a pat on the head before walking over to one of the statues and began to climb it. He was right, there was a large hole in the ceiling, big enough for him to slide through. With Sylveon holding onto him, he slipped right into the hole and slid down a large tunnel before they emerged in a large empty room.

The whole place was dark, no lit torches or anything to help light the room. There were however, some unlit torches stuck to the walls so he decided to grab one. Much to his surprise, the one he had grabbed smelled of fresh oil, as if someone had came through recently and placed these in. Trevor took a knife from his belt and struck it against the wall to make sparks, which caught onto the torch to let it light up. The sudden bright light blinded him momentarily, but after a while he was able to see again.

“Anybody home?” he called as he held the torch up to light the way. So far no one had responded, much to his relief and a bit of disbelief. He could hear the sound of running water nearby and walked over to a large metal pipe that was attached to the wall. Warm.

A loud noise sounded through the tunnel and Sylveon tensed up, before jumping to the floor and pointing in the direction of the noise with his ribbons. Trevor followed his Pokemon with his sword out in case something attacked them, until they came to a small stairwell.

“I can hear you.” he called out loudly as they made their way down the stairs. “I’m armed, and a lot less happy than you are with a Pokemon, so you better stay well out of our way.”

The second his foot touch the bottom of the stairs, Trevor felt the floor give out under him. He gave a loud yelp as Sylveon tried to jump back towards the stairs, only for the two of them to fall through the hole and land on their feet.

“Reflexes like a cat.” Trevor muttered proudly to himself before the floor gave out under him again. The hunter felt the torch slip out of his grasp as he felt himself fall onto something before falling right onto the pile of rubble. Moments later he felt something small but heavy land on his chest, indicating Sylveon had managed to find a soft landing spot- on him. With a groan, he got to his feet, dusting himself off as Sylveon stumbled onto the floor, slightly dazed from the fall but still okay.

Now they were in a much bigger room Hear the walls, he could hear a loud buzzing noise before what looked like bright torches flashed in the darkness, giving him light. With most of the room illuminated, Trevor saw what looked like crumbled statues of both humans and Pokemon, all in twisted forms with looks of pain on their faces, save for one statue of a hooded figure with what looked like an Espeon standing in front of it and a Ninetails standing behind it, both looking ready to fight while the human held their arms out as if to shield themselves. When he walked over to it, Trevor could see that the statue looked like it was dressed in the same robes as the Speakers from earlier.

“Either someone left a statue of a Speaker down here, or-” Trevor was cut off by a loud rumbling noise and turned to see something large with heavy sounding footsteps emerging from the dark part of the room, causing some of the lights to go out. Sylveon growled loudly and leapt in front of Trevor protectively as the creature came closer. "Cyclops…" he muttered as the creature's single eye began to glow. Trevor immediately jumped out of the way, grabbing Sylveon and running to hide behind a pillar to avoid getting hit by the beam of light the cyclops blasted him with.

"Stone eyed cyclops, right out of the family bastary!" He wheezes as he clutches a very annoyed Sylveon to his chest. "God shits in my dinner once again."

He bolts as the cyclops comes around to blast them again, Sylveon leaping out of his arms to whirl around and tackle jump the creature's leg to divert it's attention, giving Trevor time to hide behind another pillar. He looked out from behind, not even seeing the cyclops anywhere. As he was about to move again, a large stone hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Trevor by the face before flinging him into one of the weird lanterns. Sylveon came running over to grab the front of Trevor's coat and yank it to urge him to move. The hunter quickly jumped to his feet as the cyclops blasted at them again, grabbing his sword that he had dropped when he was thrown and hide behind another pillar to avoid the blast.

_ Alright, killing it should stop it. Get it in the heart and for sure it will stop attacking us. _ Quickly stepping out from behind the pillar, Trevor flung his sword as hard as he could at the cyclops' chest. The sword managed to stick right into its chest where he was sure the heart was supposed to be, but for some reason the monster didn't fall over.

"Come on, come on! You're dead!" Trevor yelled, stepping back and breaking into a run as the cyclops blasted at him and Sylveon again. Part of his coat got hit by the blast, turning it to stone, but at least it wasn't his leg or his arm.

_ Right, either I didn't get it in the heart or I need to stab it somewhere else. _ Stabbing the brain seemed like a good option, but his sword was stuck in the bastard's chest and his knives were too small to penetrate the face well enough. Glancing down at Sylveon, the little creature gave him a small nod, as if he knew what Trevor was planning to do.

"Try not to get turned to stone!" The hunter yelled as they ran out from their hiding place and charged towards the cyclops.

Using his whip, Trevor swung it to latch around the handle of his sword and gave it a hard yank to free it. Sylveon took the chance to extend his ribbons to snag the sword and swung it upwards to knock the cyclops head backwards, giving Trevor the opportunity to quickly rewrap his whip and leap onto the Speaker statue to kick the sword, sending it flying right into the cyclops' eye. The monster fell onto it's knees before falling forward onto the floor, shaking the room slightly. Trevor heard a small noise that sounded like stone moving and caught the statue starting to fall backwards. The two hurried forward to keep the statues from falling and breaking, catching them just in time. Much to his surprise, the hood fell away to reveal the Speaker as a young woman with short hair. A small white fox creature fell right out of her hood and onto the dazed Ninetails, who Sylveon was trying to keep from falling over on him.

"Hello- mm!" The woman quickly pulled herself up and pushed Trevor back before falling to her knees and proceeded to vomit on the floor.

"Granddaughter then." Trevor mutters as he walks back to the cyclops corpse to remove his sword. "I wish Speakers wouldn't do that."

"What?" The woman asks as she sits up, the Espeon and Ninetails nuzzling her affectionately

"Dress the girls like boys." Trevor responds.

"It's safer when we travel, what happened?"

"You and your friends walked into a cyclops, turns you to stone with it's eyeball and feeds on your terror while you're trapped in your own body."

"Did...did you climb on me?" The woman asks getting to her feet.

"Mmm...a bit." Trevor admits as Sylveon runs back to him, the little white fox creature trying to follow.

"That was rude!"

"Excuse me?"

"Who are you anyway?"

Trevor makes a face before bending down to retrieve his Pokémon off the floor. "I met your grandfather, he wouldn't leave the city without your body, so we came down here to recover your remains so that the Speakers could get to safety."

"But the sleeping warrior is still down here." The Speaker protests.

"There is no sleeping warrior, just a cyclops waiting for people stupid enough to go looking." Trevor says gesturing yo the corpse. "It's a trap for gullible Speakers. You're not popular around here."

"The old wisdom says the tomb is guarded by-"

"Yeah yeah,come on. Time to go home, your people think you're dead, the least you could do is put that old man's mind to rest."

"He...thinks I'm dead?" The Speaker asks in surprise as she bends down to pick up the white fox.

"He wasn't much wrong, killing a cyclops is the only way to restore a victim, didn't think I could manage it." Trevor responds.

"Who are you?" The Speaker asks, holding her fox close to her chest as her other two Pokémon stand behind her nervously.

Trevor was quiet for a moment before responding. "Trevor, Belmont. And this too pretty creature is Sylveon."

"But the Belmonts fight monsters." The woman scoffs and Trevor looks at her in annoyance.

"I'm out of practice." He retorts. "Let's show you to your grandfather and get killed again, deal?"

The woman makes a face before nodding. "Very well, I'm Sypha Belnades-"

"I don't care."

Sypha frowned in Trevor's direction as he walked away and glanced behind her to see a lot of the other broken statues begin to turn back to normal. She gave a small gasp of horror when several started squirting blood from their broken parts and quickly hurried after Trevor, her Ninetails and Espeon right behind her.


	5. Labyrinth (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing Sypha and her Pokémon from their stone imprisonment, Trevor runs into a new kind of trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in such a long time, I've had to deal with work and hadn't found the time to write more on this story but now that I'm no longer working I think I'll actually have more time between classes to write more on this story before season 3 is released

The whole trip out of the crypt and back to the Speaker’s temporary home was unbearably quiet, much to Trevor’s relief. Though Sypha did try starting a conversation with him once or twice, she eventually gave up after a while, turning the conversation to her own Pokemon. Turned out the little white fox creature she was carrying that sneezed white flakes was actually a Pokemon called Vulpix, though Trevor was pretty sure a Vulpix wasn’t supposed to be white and have snow powers. The little red fox Pokemon were rare in their region, so seeing a white one like that was quite odd. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the little thing, who was transferred from Sypha’s arms to her hood, kept trying to jump out of her hood, only for the Ninetails to bark at it and it'd slink back to it's normal place.

“I thought Vulpix was supposed to be a fire Pokemon.” Trevor comments as they soon reach the edge of the city. “Never seen a white one like that before.”

“Snowfall is special, I’m not sure why she’s like this.” Sypha admits as the little fox Pokemon shifts herself in the hood until she was facing forward and resting her head on her trainer’s shoulder. “She can actually do some snow attacks, which is quite strange for her species.”

“Shiny maybe?”

“No, I don’t think she is one. Even Pokemon who are a completely different color than their other companions still share the same powers as them."

"Huh."

Within time, the group soon arrived to the Speaker's home. The second Trevor had opened the door, he was met with Stoutie blocking in the doorway with her body and giving him an infuriating glare.

"What? I'm not dead!" Trevor protests as Sylveon slipped through a small gap between Stoutie and the doorway. "And the Elder's grandchild is alive too, let us pass."

With an annoyed huff, the Stoutland moved herself back and to the side to allow them to enter. Trevor found Lycanroc asleep near the fireplace with a blanket around him, waking up to raise his head and wag his tail at Trevor before laying back down to rest. Sypha had immediately ran to her grandfather to hug him, her three Pokemon rushing to the other Speaker’s Pokemon to greet them, though Snowfall seemed more interested in Lycanroc.

"I failed to find the sleeping warrior, I'm sorry!" Sypha sobbed as she hugged her grandfather tightly.

"Oh hush, hush my angel." The elder said softly as he hugged her back.

"I very much doubt there's anything down there, there's someone wriggling with pleasure in his coffin now thinking of people like your girl and her companions walking into the cyclops down there." Trevor states.

"Or perhaps there is something down there, so important that it must be guarded by monsters." Sypha retorts as she released her grandfather and walked up to Trevor. 

"Your Messiah isn't down there." Trevor states firmly.

"And what makes you so sure?"

"You Speakers carry down information down through the generation, we Belmont's do that as well. Do you remember what we saw down there?" Trevor says as he walks over to Stoutie. "Metal veins pumping hot liquid, torches that light by themselves? That fits the exact descriptions written by my great grandfather, descriptions of the inside of Dracula's castle. I don't know what is down there, but it's not a Messiah. I'll leave you all to it."

"No no, nonsense. Please, stay with us,stay as long as you like. I cannot begin to replay what I owe you." The elder says quickly. "And your companions still need time to heal."

"You're leaving tonight, remember?" Trevor asks as he heads to the door.

"Well...yes, until then."

"Right, I'll come back later. Come on old girl, walk with me. I need some beer."

"I could pee in a bucket and tell him it's beer." Sypha suggested once Trevor was out the door with his Stoutland. "Snowfall could just chill it and he wouldn't suspect a thing."

"Sypha, he saved your life!" Her grandfather said in disbelief.

"He's rude." She retorts and mutters under her breath. "Are all Belmonts like this?"

"I'm sure they're not."

🔹🔹🔹

_ Now, where did I see a decent pub?  _ Trevor wondered as he was walking, trying to recall if he had seen someplace during his earlier walk that sold something to drink. Stoutie didn't seem all too happy following him in search of a pub, but he knew she was hungry for something, and if he had enough coin on him he could get her something to eat.

As he was walking, Trevor heard the Stoutland begin to growl loudly, but decided to ignore it until he saw something sharp from the corner of his eye. Shit.

"Careful, my knife hand isn't too steady. I can slip.and take your eye out." A familiar voice sneers and it takes all of Trevor's willpower not to roll his eyes. "The bishop of Gresit requests your kind attendance at the church."

"I don't think I'm allowed into churches, and I don't think the bishop would allow my Stoutland in either." The hunter says, now noticing the other priests surrounding them. There was no way they can run from this, Stoutie wasn't quick as she used to be able to dodge arrows if one of the priests took a shot at her. Last thing he wanted was to get her hurt, and there was no way he was going to risk her now in a foolish attempt to escape. Talking his way out of this would have to do- for now.

"The bishop says he'll make an exception in your case, and your... companion, can stay outside." The priest states.

"No, seriously, I realize you are trying to menacingly abduct me but I'm excommunicated. And as for my companion, she won't just sit outside waiting for me, wherever I go she goes." Stoutie gives a loud growl as if to affirm that remark.

"The bishop says to tell you that even in the terms of major excommunication means you are obliged to to appear when summoned by the church."

"Well shit." Trevor mutters. Guess there was no way out of this one. "Look, if I enter the church and I catch fire or something, it's your fault."

The priests kept shoving him along the way to keep him from stopping, but kept their distance when Stoutie would snarl at them in warning before walking more closely to Trevor, allowing him to be close enough to grab her fur. Even once they arrived at the church, he refused to let her go when some priests with spears tried to drive her back, but the stubborn old dog snapped at them and followed Trevor inside anyways.

So far neither of them had caught fire as they walked inside up to the front, so that was a good sign. The inside of this place looked too nice, too clean for a city that had been attacked by demons and ghost Pokémon. Why wasn't it as badly destroyed as the other buildings? Trevor heard a set of footsteps and a robed man appeared before him to stand behind the podium. He felt Stoutie tense up beside him and quickly clutched the handful of fur he was gripping tightly to keep her from bolting forward or snarling at the man.

"I am the bishop of Gresit." The man states loudly.

"You're not from around here." Trevor responds.

"No, I'm originally from Targoviste, I was an aid to the archbishop." The bishop says. "How did you divine that?"

"Well you're not running away screaming like the rest of the locals for one thing." Trevor says as he feels Stoutie relax a bit and relaxes his grip on her fur.

"From you?"

"From the baby eating freaks of nature that raid Gresit every night."

"I'm here to save Gresit."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Trevor asks with a scoff. This man didn't even have any sort of Pokemon trailing around him, so unless he thought throwing a rosary and yelling prayers at the demons was going to keep them away, he had another thing coming.

"You are here to answer some questions, not ask them." The bishop states in annoyance.

"Well tough shit. How exactly do you intend to help these people, by killing Speakers and their Pokémon?" Trevor asks.

"The Speakers brought all these troubles upon themselves." The bishop responds before turning away. "One cannot live without God or Arceus, quite literally in these days."

"You think the night hordes came because people weren't religious enough?" Trevor asks with another scoff. "And you were at Targoviste?"

"The archbishop has certain... interests that I believed compromised his ability to protect the city, the county. I was sent away long before Dracula came to Targoviste, we disagreed on matters of... clerical discipline."

"But you were there for the burning of Dracula's wife and her companions, I heard all about that."

"Oh yes, I arranged it in fact." God the way he said it was enough to make Trevor want to unleash Stoutie at this bastard, sounding so smug and proud of himself for burning an innocent woman and her Pokémon, who had done nothing supposedly wrong. "The woman was a witch, and there can be no doubt that she and those Pokemon of hers consorted with the devil. She even married him and kept some of his little servants in her home."

"I see, and I'm here to be disciplined."

"Not as such, I have a gift for you." Trevor really didn't want to know what this "gift" even was. "Your life, Belmont, and the lives of your Pokémon, take it and go. Tonight the Speakers and their Pokémon will be dealt with, and Gresit will be secure. I refuse however, to toil so hard for the soul of the city with an excommunicate heritic within its walls. You can undo everything by your very presence."

_ Undo what exactly? _

"My god, you really believe it don't you?" Trevor asks in disbelief. This man truly thought that the Speakers were the ones bringing all this trouble, just like a lot of other people in the town. He heard Stoutie softly growl but kept herself at his side, probably knowing attacking this lunatic would do them no good.

"You will leave Gresit by sundown, or you will not see the morning. Do I make myself clear?" The bishop asks. It was really taking every nerve in his body not to yank out his whip and end this bastard's life right where he stood or let Stoutie have her way and kill him. "Despite the crimes you committed against my aids, despite the crimes your family has committed against God, you will walk safely until sundown."

Oh that last part did it. Something in Trevor snapped as he stepped forward to start yelling at this bishop.

"My family committed no crime, you people simply decided we were wrong to defend this land against the supernatural and now-"

"You Belmonts have never understood the power of the word of God or Arceus!" The bishop snaps back. "The people and Pokémon of this city are mine and our Lord's now, and they'll do what I ask in his name! By morning no Speaker will defile these streets and you will either be gone or be dead! Do you understand?"

"Yes." Trevor mutters as he felt Stoutie press closer to him in comfort, glaring at the holy man and gently nudged him towards the door.

🔹🔹🔹

"That man's batshit crazy, it's official." Trevor states as he and Stoutie were getting close to the Speakers home. "You think if I told them what the old bastard told me, they'll leave this city before sundown?"

Stoutie gave him a knowing look before shaking her head. Well, he wasn't going to sugar-coat the news to them, that's for sure. Maybe this awful news could convince them to go, no blood would be shed and the bishop's claims of the Speakers being the reason why Gresit was being attacked would be proven untrue. Perhaps then the people would see how wrong the claims were, but would it be enough?

Once he was close, Trevor took a deep breath before opening the door to find the Speakers and their Pokémon sitting around. Lycanroc was still asleep next to the fire, but with Sylveon snuggled up next to him and the little white Vulpix snuggled into his tail.

"Trevor, join us." The Elder said warmly as Sypha have the hunter a cold stare.

"Thanks, by the way you're all going to die." Trevor says as he enters the house and closes the door behind Stoutie once she enters.

"What?" The Elder asks in surprise as Trevor leans against a wall.

"The current bishop of this place is...well…" Trevor struggled to find the right words. "Beyond insane. Over the top and into new lands of fuckingly crazy and is convinced that the salvation of Gresit lays in you people being torn to pieces by a mob. It took everything in my willpower not to set my Stoutland on him, and she absolutely would have torn him to pieces."

Stoutie gave a gruff noise as she seats herself next to Lycanroc and nods as if to back up his claim.

"When?" The Elder asks, looking away.

"Before the sun goes down." The hunter responds. "By his logic you have to die before the night creatures make their next raid."

"And what happens if we stay and survive?"

"Well then the night creatures will come anyways and the church will blame you and it'll start all over again."

"This feels wrong, to be driven out for a that will doom these people, it is not a Speaker thing." The Elder said and his Pidgey gave a small chirp of agreement.

"We had an agreement." Trevor points out.

"I don't think it's a Belmont thing either."

"I don't care, you need to leave and leave now."

"I don't think we can leave these people and their Pokémon, not in their time of need!" Sypha protests as she stands up.

"These people believe you are causing that time of need!" Trevor snaps as he walks up to Sypha, but immediately stops when her Ninetales gets between them and snarls loudly at him.

"Only because they are being mislead by the church." The Elder speaks up before he stands up. "Does one run away when someone tells lies about them? What have the church said about the Belmonts and the companions they raise? That you have been corrupted by dealings with evil Pokémon and the supernatural? That you mock God? That you are a threat to the common good and that evil follows wherever you go? And what did you do in the face of that?"

"We didn't run away." Trevor snaps.

"Really, so what are you running to? Did you have a destination in mind?"

"You calling me a coward?" At the angry tone of their trainer's voice Lycanroc and Sylveon immediately jump to their feet, startling the small Vulpix, but Stoutie growls at them to stand down.

"No, I am calling you defeated Trevor Belmont." The Elder responds calmly. "You've fought your battle and decided you lost."

"We didn't have a choice." Trevor mutters as he turns to the door.

"Perhaps, but we do." Sypha states. "We carry with us the accumulated wisdom of this great country, we will use it to fight our battle."

"You'll lose." Trevor points out.

"We might well lose." The Elder agrees. "But if nothing else, we might show someone that although battles are won and lost, there's a lager war at stake."

"With Dracula's armies."

"No, the war for the soul of our people. Because if we truly are the sort of people who will kill one another at the behest of a madman's fantasies, then perhaps it is right and proper that all things from hell should rise up to wipe op out."

"It's time for those of us who fight that war to stand up and be responsible, Trevor Belmont." Sypha adds as the other Speakers got to their feet. "You and your companions should leave now."

Well that certainly did it. Trevor have an annoyed sigh before turning to the Speakers, one hand placed on the hold of his sword. "No, you're leaving. Right now."


	6. Monument (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bishop is visited by some unholy visitors, meanwhile, Trevor runs across the city in hopes to give the Speakers time to survive the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 comes in two days! Who else is excited?

Sundown had already come to Gresit. Outside on the streets the citizens and their Pokémon were running about with torches, pitchforks and any other sharp or dangerous weapons as they were searching for a certain hunter who had refused to give up the location of the Speakers they were supposed to kill. No one had noticed the demons overhead in the sky, or the ones crawling towards the church that was empty save for one man.

The bishop stood at his podium, lost in thought until he heard the doors of the church open and shut.

"Who's that?" He calls out, unable to see who was approaching the altar. "Are the Speakers dead?"

"No." A deep and raspy voice responds as the heavy footsteps got louder.

"We'll get back out there, the Speakers have to die before the sun goes down!" The bishop snaps, wondering which of his aids was not out there searching for the blasted Speakers.

"The sun is already down." The deep voice says as the footsteps grew louder. Out of the shadows emerged a large night creature, it's fangs and eyes glowing a bright blue as it approached the front of the altar. The bishop nearly gasps in alarm as he hears more growling and what sounded like giggling and looks up to see several more demons coming down from the ceiling what looked like Gangars clinging to their packs, grinning down at him menacingly.

"You cannot enter the house of God and Arceus." The bishop says calmly as he tried to hide his fear. He shouldn't have had his aids take all their Pokémon, should have told them to leave one with him for protection in case that Belmont decided to come here to kill him.

"God is not here." The blue fanged demon sneered. "And neither is Arceus, this is an empty box."

"God is in all his churches."

"Your God is not unconditional, he does not love us. And he does not love you, neither does the Pokémon of creation and life."

"I have done their bidding, my life's work is in their name!" The bishop snaps as the demon steps closer. The giggling from the Gangars were louder now, and he could have sworn one was right behind him with that eerie grin on its face.

"Your life's work makes them puke." The demon sneers.

"I am the bishop of Gresit!"

"Your God and Arceus knows we wouldn't be here without you, this is all your fault isn't it?"

"She was a witch! And those companions she had were demons!"

"Lies, in your house of God and in front of Arceus himself?" The demon asks mockingly as it steps up to the altar, close enough for the man to practically smell the stink of death off it. "No wonder he has abandoned you, but we love you."

"What?" The bishop asks, his knees practically shaking in fear as he feels tiny hands grabbing onto his robe and the snickering of the Gangars now much louder than before. He heard something, something large behind him that blocked the light from the stained glass windows. He’s too scared to turn around or look up, but the demons and Gangar looked slightly put off by whatever it is.

_ In all my years, I have never been more disgusted by a human using my name to commit evil. In all my years I never thought it would come to this, where humans soil the name of God and my own name to commit such disgusting acts. _ A voice says and the Bishop felt all the blood drain from his face. No...it couldn’t be.

“I suppose you are not here to stop us?” The blue fanged demon asked.

Cleanse this world of this miserable creature who uses my name in vain, I will allow this just once. The voice states and the demon grins. And with that, the shadow was gone.

"It seems like Arceus himself is just as disgusted as God about your so-called work." The demon says, turning its attention back to the terrified bishop. "As I was about to say before that brief intervention, we love you, we couldn't be here without you. Let me...kiss you." The demon reached forward to grab the man's head and was now towering over him.

The bishop barely had time to scream as the demon practically bit into his face and proceeded to eat more of him as the other demons and Gangars ran to the doors of the church and flung them open, screeching and laughing in triumph. The killer of their master's love was dead, now it was time to move onto the rest of the city.

🔹🔹🔹

_ Just a little further, just a bit further, almost there! _ Trevor thought to himself as he ran through the streets, the crowd still hot on his heels. If Stoutie was here, he could have been bounding over the rooftops with no problem and out of range of the other humans. But how many would have had their own small and probably pretty agile Pokémon follow them into the roof, and how many could have managed to shoot them if they had arrows? No, he wasn't going to risk the life of his own Pokémon like that, not with Sylveon still recovering from the cyclops fight, or Lycanroc barely recovering from the fight he was in a few days ago, or even Stoutie, who was already getting too old to carry him everywhere. The people were here for him, and only him, none of the ones he was protecting were going to die on his watch tonight.

It took him a long time to convince Sypha and her people to come with him back to the catacombs, promising they'd be safer there with their Pokémon and his to protect them. Despite their protests, they reluctantly agreed to stay in the cold tomb since it was away from the city and would stay there until the sun rose again to go give aid to the survivors. Stoutie and the others practically threw a fit when Trevor had ordered them to stay with the Speakers, pointing out they'd be no use in a fight in their injured states and that'd he'd be back as soon as he could.

Trevor wasn’t sure where exactly he was going, but he hoped he could distract the people long enough to prove that the Speakers and their Pokemon were not the reasons why those damn demons kept crawling over the walls every night to kill anything that moved. As he ran, the hunter soon reached the town square and was already surrounded. He stopped in his tracks, hunched over to catch his breath and trying to find an opening that would allow him to keep moving and hide somewhere for a bit, but the crowd had already gathered with their sharp weapons and feeble little Pokemon that were already looking quite murderous now in the torchlight.

_ Well, if this is it. _ The hunter thought as he stood up, one hand on his whip and the other at his sword.  _ May Sypha and her people at least take good care of my Pokemon, especially Stoutie. _

As he was prepared to fight off the crowd, Trevor heard several loud barks and several lines of flame come rushing towards him, causing the crowd to back away until he now stood in a circle of fire. He heard someone shout and looked over to the side to see a familiar blue robed figure standing on the roof of one of the houses with several familiar Pokemon at her side.

“Witch!” He heard someone yell.

“No, I am a Speaker and a scholar of magic!” Sypha yells back. “I serve no demon and I do no evil!” With a loud yell, she sends a powerful blast of cold wind, her Vulpix aiding her in spreading the cold blast. Trevor couldn’t help but smile as the flames parted, allowing him to safely walk towards her.

“You never told me you were a magician.” He says as he walks towards Sypha.

"You never asked." She responds.

"I guess I now understand why it was you who went into the catacombs to look for your sleepy god, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't ask you to fight for me, I fight for myself."

The hunter let out a chuckle. "Fine." He heard Sylveon give a loud growl before leaping down onto the open pathway and pointed at the crowd with his ribbons. Trevor looked to see who he was pointing at before his eyes narrowed on that one priest with the large knife and the smug Persian from earlier. "You!"

"Kill them, quickly!" The priest yelled, gesturing to the crowd.

"No, just you and me, come on." Trevor snaps. "You're every big at telling other people what to do, getting the good people of Gresit to commit murder for you, let's see how you do on your own. You and me."

The flames were immediately extinguished, and several people and Pokémon stepped away from the priest, including his Persian when Sylveon snarled at it. Trevor stepped forward menacingly with his hand on his sword.

"I can see you're carrying a blade, I wonder if the great city of Gresit have ever seen a priest draw a knife before." Trevor adds as he steps towards the man who was backing away in fear. He could hear the crowd whispering in horror and astonishment at the accusation. "Your long knife, my short sword, let's go."

Just as he expected, the priest made no move to attack him, like the coward he was. And the judgemental looks the crowd was giving the man made it even better.

"Come on, you had no problem beating an old man this morning. You had no problem lying to these people about the Speakers."

"The Speakers brought this upon us!" The priest protests angrily.

"No they didn't, and you know it." Trevor snaps as Sypha and the rest of her Pokémon and his leapt down from the roof to join them. "The Speakers and their Pokémon stayed here to offer aid, it was your bishop who brought this all down on us. Your bishop, who started it all by killing a defenseless woman! You would have made murderers out of these people! The only one here who isn't innocent is you!"

Before Trevor could even step forward, several people from the crowd ran up to the priest and proceeded to stab him in all directions, along with several sharp taloned bird Pokémon who went for his face. Guess he didn't have to get his hands dirty today. Suddenly, a loud explosion sounded behind them and the air was now filled with the screams of frightened humans and Pokémon.

"It's them, they're coming!" Sypha says as she hurries up to Trevor. "What do we do?"

"Get the people out of here, those who can't fight." Trevor responds before yelling at the panicked crowd. "Back to the far side of the square! Pikes, up front now!"

"What, why?" A man who had heard Trevor and was carrying a pike asked in surprise.

"Because I'm the only man here who knows how to fight these things." Trevor responds before pushing the man forward. "I want everyone with a pike or long weapon, get out in front with me, six in front, six behind and in between, pikes forward and hold steady! I need a priest, one who was properly ordained in a church!”

One man with a small Fletchling on his shoulder stepped forward and raised his hand, the little bird chirping loudly to get Trevor’s attention

“Grab some people and some water Pokemon if you can, go to the nearest well and start drawing water.” Trevor orders. “You know what to do with water, yes? For the expersion? Go! Sypha!”

The Speaker stepped forward. “Yes!”

“I want them walled in when they hit the square, I want it so they can only come toward us. Is that something you and your Pokemon can do?”

“Will ice do?” She asks and Trevor nods.

“Better than fire anyway.” The hunter responds before turning to the crowd. “I want salt over here, as much as you can find!”

Several villagers brought over buckets filled to the brim with salt to where Trevor was waiting and he grabbed a handful to rub it along the blade of his sword.

“Everyone with a sword wipes their blades in the salt, now!” He orders before someone passes him a bucket filled with water.

Up ahead he could see a blast of fire coming from around the corner before a group of demons and strange looking ghost Pokemon with glowing eyes emerged from the flames, growling and snarling at the crowd and their Pokemon.

“Sypha, walls!” Trevor orders. Two huge chunks of ice sprang out of the ground surrounding the demons on both sides. One of them reached out to touch it before letting out a pained shriek when it burned itself. Trevor tossed the bucket towards them and it rained down on the demons, earning more pained shrieks. “Well, that really could make holy water after all. Pikemen, four steps forward! Sypha, close the door behind them!”

The men trudged forward with their pikes held out as Sypha closed off the exit where the demons came from. One demon gave an angry screech and ran towards the pikemen, leaping over the first row before the row behind them quickly lifted theirs up at Trevor’s command, stabbing it right in the chest as several people with swords ran in to hack it into pieces.

“Salt kills demons, don’t forget! Spread the word!” Trevor yells as he was handed another bucket of water and tossed it into the air. Sypha and Snowfall sent a blast of cold ahir towards the bucket, freezing it and causing several shards of ice to fall and impale some of the demons and the ghost Pokemon and killing several instantly. One demon sent a blast of fire towards the humans, scattering them in fear. Trevor yanks his whip out and swings it into the demon’s chest, causing it to explode. “The whip’s consecrated, for fighting vampires and demons.” He says to Sypha, who was looking quite surprised.

The hunter quickly knocks over another bucket of holy water towards the demons and Pokemon before the people and their own Pokemon rush in to cut them down. One demon however, remained and leapt towards the duo, sailing right over the other humans and nearly landed on Trevor, but he quickly jumps out of the way. Stoutie and Lycanroc rushed in to help, snapping at the monster and knocking aside the weird ghost Pokemon that hadn’t been killed as Sypha tried to crush it with a large chunk of ice. Trevor manages to hit it in the face with his whip before it snarls in rage and tries to charge at him, before a large set of spikes Sypha conjured sprouted from the ground and impaled it.

“There’s an army of us!” The blue fanged demon howled angrily as Trevor steps forward. “An army! From hell!”

Trevor’s whip cuts the creature’s face in half before it explodes. The ground suddenly begins to shake, Sypha and Trevor look down to see large cracks spreading around them before the ground several feet away begins to crumble. The two and their Pokemon rush away from the crumbling ground before it broke under their feet, sending both humans and their six Pokemon falling into the deep abyss under the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yes, I will be doing the next two seasons of Castlevania in the Pokemon au, I just want to wait for the season 3 to pass to avoid releasing any spoilers to those who haven't seen it


	7. Monument (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor, Sypha and their Pokémon find something they weren't expecting to find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About time I got off my ass to update this story. And very sorry for not updating anything from here, I've been a bit busy with school and some other stories, and with all that has been going on

Everything was really going too fast for Trevor's liking and he absolutely hated every second of it. One minute he and Sypha were in the square of Gresit fighting demons after he managed to turn a crowd of angry townspeople against one of the bishop's men and the next they were now falling into darkness with their Pokémon companions. During the fall he and Sypha managed to slow their descent with her ice magic while her Espeon and his Sylveon threw up a protective shield for them all to have a safer landing. Sypha had thought they had somehow landed in a much deeper area literally under the city, judging by the large mechanical works surrounding them. And of course, the place was boobytrapped as well.

After some running to avoid getting crushed by the traps, they all nearly got killed when the ground crumbled under them, this whole place was falling apart every time they put their weight on something. And of course they would have died, but somehow despite the heavy falls they didn't.

Right now they were in some sort of chamber lit by those odd torches, and in the middle of the room was a large coffin made of some kind of metal or smooth. Just the sight of it was making the hunter's hair stand on end, and even his own Pokémon seemed unsettled by the sight of it. If there was a vampire in that thing he was going to kill it. As they approached the elevated platform it stood on, Trevor felt something move under his foot and heard a loud click, glanced down to find he may have accidentally stepped on some kind of... whatever it was...that had caused the lid of the coffin to slid off.

Out of the coffin rose a pale skinned man with long blonde hair and a huge scar covering some of his chest. Yep, definitely a vampire, no human could literally float out of a coffin like that. From the corner of his eye, Trevor could see Sylveon trying to restrain himself from launching himself at the vampire and Lycanroc looking ready to run at the creature if Stoutie wasn't placing one foot in front of him to keep him from bolting. She was looking to Trevor for orders,ready to attack at his signal when he pulled the whip out to fight.

"Why are you here?" The vampire asks.

"The story, the Messiah sleeps under Gresit." Sypha says softly. "The man who will save us from Dracula."

"And you, are you in search for a mythical savior?" The vampire asks, turning his head towards Trevor.

"I fell down a hole." The hunter admits.

"Dracula is abroad in the land, he has an army of monsters and Pokémon, he is determined to wipe out all human life wherever he finds it." Sypha says, ignoring Trevor's remark.

"Is that what you believe?" The vampire asks them.

"That Dracula has released his hoard on Wallechia, that's fact." Trevor retorts. "There's no belief involved, but that's not what you're asking."

"No."

"You're asking if I believe you're some sleeping messiah who will save us, and no I don't."

"Belmont!" Trevor hears Sypha exclaim in horror but he ignores her.

"We know what you are." He says as his Pokémon growl softly.

"And what am I?" The vampire asks.

"You're a vampire." This earns his a grin from the vampire, causing him to show his fangs as the three dog Pokémon snarl and move to stand protectively in front of the two humans, even Ninetales growls in alarm at the sight of the vampire. "So I have to ask myself, have we come down here to wake up the man who will kill Dracula, or did we come here to wake Dracula?"

"You call me Dracula." The vampire says as he floats down closer to them. They hear a growl as a large wolf creature emerges from the shadows, a large sword in its mouth. The vampire held up a hand to silence it.

"I'll call you anything you like if you're going to show me your teeth." Trevor responds as his hand subtly goes to his whip.

"She called you Belmont, house of Belmont?"

"Trevor Belmont, last son of the house of Belmont."

"The Belmonts fought creatures of the night, did they not, for generations?" The vampire asks, his eyes straying to Sylveon, who backed away towards Trevor.

"Say what you mean." Trevor says as he walks away from Sypha, the other two Pokémon following and staying close to him.

"The Belmonts killed vampires, with help from Pokémon they specifically trained to aid them in fights." Good lord was this vampire actually questioning him being a Belmont because of the team he had? Sure Belmonts mostly kept fighting types as partner Pokémon, but there were some exceptions among the family, like Stoutie.

"Until the good people decided they didn't want us around.

"And now Dracula is carrying out an execution order on the human race." The vampire states as Trevor is now standing a few feet across from him. "Do you care, Belmont?"

The hunter was quiet for a few moments until he answered with, "Honestly, I didn't, no. But now, yes. It's time to stop it."

"Do you think you can?" The vampire asks.

"What I think, is that I'm going to have to kill you." Trevor responds, putting a hand on his whip handle.

"Belmont no! He's the one we've been waiting for!" Sypha exclaims in horror.

"No he's not, he's a vampire." Trevor scoffs. "And he's not been waiting here for hundreds of years, have you?"

"I don't like your tone, Belmont." The vampire says as the wolf with the sword growls at the hunter.

"This place is old, but it's not abandoned. It's alive and working, so go on  _ vampire _ , tell her exactly how long you've been waiting down here."

The vampire looks to Sypha. "What is the year of your Lord?"

"1476." Sypha responds and he nods.

"That's a year then."

"There! And on top of that, what kind of messiah creates mechanical death traps to buy himself an uninterrupted nap in a stone coffin?" Trevor asks, pointing at the large coffin.

"My defenses were not for you." The vampire points out as the strange wolf walks over to him. Whatever the hell it was,Trevor was very sure it wasn't just some regular wolf, probably some kind of Pokémon.

"You could have told your defenses that."

"They are machines, nothing more, they were not intended to protect me from you. I asked you a question, do you care?"

"I care about doing my family's work, I care about saving human and Pokémon lives." Trevor retorts, gripping his whip handle as his three Pokémon get into their defensive positions.

"Do you think you can? If you're really a Belmont and not just some runt running around with a family crest, just happen to have some exceptionally powerful Pokémon you might be able to." The vampire's finger twitched and a large and thick sword flew out of the coffin towards him and into his hand. "Let's find out!"

_ Shit, this bastard has a Honedge, this won't end well for us.  _ Trevor thinks as he grips his whip handle tightly.

"Belmont! You can't do this!" Sypha protests as several more Pokémon emerge from the shadows, a Weavile, and a large bat Pokémon. "He has a Zacian, it's a sacred Pokémon!"

"Tell it to your floating vampire Jesus over here!" Trevor yells back as he uncurls his whip. Without even needing a command, Trevor's own three Pokémon leapt forward to attack the vampire's own team. Sylveon was taking the Weavile head on, dodging it's sharp claws and whipping it's ribbons; Lycanroc attacking the weird bat Pokémon; and Stoutland taking on the large wolf Pokémon while trying to avoid the long sword it was using to swing at her.

"You have nothing but insults have you?" The vampire snaps as he grips the handle of his Honedge. "A tired little-"

Trevor cut him off with one smack of his whip to the chest, sending the vampire flying backwards. It didn't seem to damage him that much, just left a small bleeding hole in his stomach and made him angry.

"Stone the fuck up." The hunter mutters as he uncurled his whip again and the fight began.

The two fought, avoiding either of the three fights going on between the Pokémon as Sypha and her own Pokémon watched in horror from the sidelines.

"You can't do this Belmont!" She protests as Snowfall tries to run forward towards the fight, only to be stopped by Ninetales.

"He's not your messiah. Dracula's castle can appear anywhere Sypha, and I told you, this is what it looks like on the inside!" Trevor yells as he and the vampire fight.

"Do you even know what Dracula looks like?" The vampire snaps.

"Nobody knows what Dracula looks like!" Trevor retorts. "You've got fangs, you sleep in a coffin, you have a fucking bat Pokémon! Lycanroc, rock throw!"

Lycanroc manages to bolt away from his fight to fling one of his stones from around his neck at the vampire, causing him to leap into the air to avoid the attack. Trevor took the chance to swing his whip upwards, hitting the vampire again and sending him flying into one of the pillars and hitting the floor.

"Good boy! Back to battle!" Trevor yells as he swings his whip again at the vampire, who was getting onto his knees.

The vampire used the Honedge to block the ship's attack and gave it a yank to pull it taunt. Trevor strains against the pull before the vampire yanked again, sending the hunter flying forward. Trevor quickly released his whip and yanks his sword out to rush at the vampire, the two now engaged in a deadly dance as they blocked and jabbed at each other. This vampire was fast, faster than some of the ones Trevor had encountered, managing to use his speed to knock him into the elevated platform the coffin rested on. The hunter quickly climbed up as the vampire disappeared, and quickly swung his sword so it clashed with his again. The two swung and stabbed at each other before Trevor attempted to knee the vampire in the groin. Much to his surprise, he didn’t even flinch.

“Please, this isn’t a bar fight.” The vampire says in annoyance. “Have some class.”

Trevor’s response, head butt him in the face. He was soon knocked back to where Sylveon and the Weavile were battling. He immediately jumps to his feet as the vampire leapt at him and began to block his attacks. Trevor’s own blade broke, the hilt with a bit of the blade still attached to it now covered in blood and the vampire now left with a thin gash on his chest before striking him right in the face with a punch and knocked him over. From where he laid, Trevor could see at least two of his own Pokemon holding down their opponents, meanwhile Stoutie was pinned under hers and struggling to break free.

“Do you have a god to put a last prayer to Belmont?” The vampire asks as he grabs the back of the hunter’s head.

“Yeah...dear God, please don’t let the vampire’s guts ruin my good tunic.”

“What?” The vampire grunts in pain and looks down to see another one of those sharp stones in Trevor’s hand that was wedged into his chest. “I can still rip your throat out.”

“You can, but it won’t stop me staking you.” Trevor retorts with a grin.

“But you will still die.”

“But I don’t care. Killing you was the point, living through it was just a luxury.”

This earns him a laugh from the vampire before he hears the sound of a flame being lit and sees Sypha and Ninetails standing behind him, a fireball in Sypha’s hand and Ninetails with a circle of blue flames dancing around it’s head.

“We’ll incinerate you before your fans touch that man’s throat.” Sypha warns.

“I thought I was your legendary savior?” The vampire asks, not even daring to move.

“So did I, but he saved my life and the lives of my Pokemon.”

“You’re a Speaker magician.”

“Yes, and his goal is mine: to stand up for the people.”

There was silence before the vampire says, “Good, very good. A vampire hunter and a magician with formidable teams. You will do.”

Trevor watched in horror as the vampire rose off his stake and the wound closes up and allowed him to get to his feet.

“I am Adrien Tepes, known to the Wallechians as Alucard. Son of Vlad Dracula Tepes. I’ve been asleep here in my private keep under Gresit for a year.” The vampire says before placing a hand on the scar on his chest. “To heal the wounds dealt by my father when my Pokemon and I attempted to stop him from unleashing his demon armies.”

“You are the sleeping soldier!” Sypha gasps as she extinguishes the flame and as their Pokemon group around them.

“I’m aware of the stories, I’m also aware that the Speakers consider the stories to be information from the future. Do you know the old story?”

“Yes…”

“The sleeping soldier would be met by a hunter and a scholar, both with a team of strong and powerful Pokemon.”

“No one told me that.” Trevor admits.

“Why do you think my grandfather tried everything to make you stay?” Sypha asks as Alucard walks back to his coffin with the Honedge right behind him.

“I hate Speakers.” Trevor mutters as his Pokemon surround him. “You alright Stoutie? You look like you took quite a beating from that wolf thing.”

As he was dressing Alucard heard some loud chittering from above and looked up just in time to see Swoobat come flying down from the ceiling before attaching itself to Sypha's shoulders and looking between her and Trevor excitedly.

"Ah don't mind Swoobat, she just likes meeting new people.” He apologized as he adjusted his cloak.

"It's alright, I don't mind." Sypha chuckles as the little fuzzy bat Pokémon hops off her shoulder and flies back to Alucard, chittering happily.

“So what happens now?” Sypha asks Alucard as he walks back to them.

“I need a hunter and a scholar, I need help to save Walleechia.” The half vampire responds as he walks back to them. “Perhaps the world, and defeat my father.”

“Why?” Trevor asks.

Alucard stops and looks to Swoobat and reached up to gently scratch it behind the ear. “Because it’s what my mother would have wanted. And in the end we are all slaves to our families wishes.”

“So you’ll help us kill Dracula?” Trevor asks as Lycanroc brings him his whip and starts to coil it up. “And save Wallechia?”

“My father has to die.” Alucard responds. “We three and our companions, we could destroy him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the chapters focused on season 1. See you all for season 2!


End file.
